Show Me Your Secret
by Mille-FeuilleMilky
Summary: Ino sang model papan atas, dan Itachi sang direktur utama di rp Keduanya sepasang suami istri yang sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan sampingan. Pekerjaan sampingan yang akan membuat hubungan penuh cinta mereka menjadi penuh benci. Pekerjaan apakah itu? Sorry, bad summary. Fanfic colabs pertama kami - Happy reading minna :*


**Show Me Your Secret**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Itachi Ino

Genre : Crime, Hurt Comfort

Rated : T-M

Warning : Chara Death, Dll

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mission Complete" senyum miring tercetak manis dari bibir seorang wanita muda bernama Uchiha Ino. Namun, senyumannya memudar ketika melihat sahabat sekaligus asistennya memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah malas.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu nona. tapi aku membawakan sebuah misi baru untukmu" Sakura memberikan sebuah map di depan Ino.

"Ya ampun, aku baru saja selesai dengan tugasku. dan aku harus melakukannya lagi?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang di buat-buat.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanmu, Ino" jawab Sakura cuek.

"Huft... baiklah. apa misi kali ini?" tanya Ino cuek. kemudian Ino melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan menyenderkannya ke belakang.

"Kita harus menyelidiki sebuah anggota rahasia yang bernama Akatsuki" Sakura melirik Ino sekilas. tampak dari kacamatanya, Ino menutup mata seolah sedang mendengarkannya. kemudian, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah kabar, jika anggota ini pernah membunuh beberapa orang penting. namun, kami belum mengetahui siapa saja korbannya. dan menurut ku, ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian beberapa Direktur perusahaan ternama di Konoha. jadi, aku harap kau bisa menyelidiki anggota ini, dan aku harap kau dapat mengetahui korban beserta ketuanya" ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" jawab Ino tegas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya seorang pria muda berambut hitam legam dengan tatapan datar andalannya

"Aku rasa, anggota kepolisian sudah mengendus keberadaan anggota kita" Seorang pemuda berambut oranye membuka pembicaraan.

"Cih, Aku tak akan membiarkan tikus-tikus menjijikan itu mengetahui anggota kita" sambung seorang pria berwarna biru dan berwajah layaknya seekor hiu.

"Kalian tenang saja, tikus-tikus itu tidak akan mungkin bisa menemukan kita. kalian tau kan, jika kita punya _'Orang Dalam'?_ " seringai manis tercetak jelas di wajah imut pemuda berambut merah.

"Hahahaha... kau benar. aku hampir lupa jika kita punya _'Orang Dalam'_ di dalam sarang tikus itu" Kisame tertawa meremehkan.

"Hei Itachi, mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sasori.

"Mungkin dia sedang merindukan istrinya" Jawab Pein sambil tersenyum mengejek. Itachi yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mendengus.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku... memang merasa sedikit merindukannya sekarang"

"Woah... kau ingin membuat kami cemburu, eh?" tanya Kisame sarkastik.

"Tidak juga. tapi, jika kalian merasa seperti itu. aku tidak masalah" Itachi tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah tak suka dari ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kami masih muda dan mapan, bukan hal sulit bagi kami untuk mendapatkan pacar" Sasori menyeringai.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Pein ketika melihat Itachi bangkit dari duduknya

"Aku mau pulang" jawab Itachi cuek. Itachi mengambil handphone berwarna emas dengan logo apel tergigit di belakangnya, kemudian berjalan santai menuju pintu depan. saat sampai di depan pintu, Itachi berhenti sejenak. tentu saja hal ini membuat ketiga pemuda yang masih berada di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Umur semakin bertambah, dan hanya orang tampan yang tak betah membujang" ucap Itachi datar. kemudian, Itachi melanjutkan jalannya dan menghilang di balik pintu. Kisame, Sasori, dan Pein kalah telak. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa melongo lebar dengan sindiran Itachi.

"Cih, lihat saja nanti. aku akan mendapatkan istri yang lebih cantik, lebih manis, lebih pintar, dan lebih baik dari istrimu Itachi" Ucap Kisame sewot. sedangkan Sasori dan Pein memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

.

Itachi melewati lorong-lorong kantor sekaligus markas rahasianya. beberapa kali, dia juga bertegur sapa dengan karyawannya. senyumannya mengembang ketika membuka pesan di ponselnya.

 _'Ita-kun, kau pulang jam berapa? aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu'_ itulah pesan yang di kirim sang istri.

' _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, Hime. bersabarlah'_ balas Itachi.

setelah membalas pesan Ino, Itachi langsung menuju area parkir dan memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik. kemudian, Itachi langsung memacu si kuda besi untuk kembali ke rumahnya. senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari Itachi ketika melewati sebuah toko bunga. tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko dan memasuki toko yang di dominasi warna pink itu.

CRIING... bel yang di gantung pemilik toko berbunyi, menandakan ada orang yang sedang memasuki tokonya.

"Selamat datang di Pink Florist, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa sang gadis penjaga toko dengan senyum manisnya

"Aku ingin memberikan sebuket bunga untuk istriku" jawab Itachi sambil sesekali melirik beberapa bunga yang di pajang.

"Aku rasa istri anda akan menyukai sebuket bunga mawar"

"Baiklah, tolong buatkan aku sebuket bunga mawar yang cantik"

"Sebuket bunga mawar akan segera siap" sang gadis mulai mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih, merah, dan pink. kemudian, mulai merangkainya. setelah selesai, sang gadis membungkus bunga itu dengan plastik bening dengan corak berbentuk hati. tak lupa, sang gadis mengikatnya denga sebuah pita berwarna merah di tengahnya sebagai pemanis.

"Bunga pesanan anda sudah siap" Sang gadis memberikan buket bunga pesanan Itachi.

"Ini uangnya dan ambil kembaliannya" Itachi memberikan uang 1000¥ pada sang gadis

"eh? i-ini terlalu banyak tuan" sang gadis tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah merona.

"Tidak apa, kau sudah membuat buket bunga yang indah. Aku yakin, istriku akan sangat menyukai hasil karyamu" balas Itachi. kemudian, Itachi berbalik untuk meninggalkan toko itu

"Eh? Te-terima kasih tuan" Gadis itu membungkuk.

CRIING... bel pintu kembali berbunyi, menandakan Itachi telah keluar toko. tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Itachi kembali menaiki mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan toko itu.

.

"Hime, aku pulang" Itachi mengernyit ketika orang yang resmi menjadi istrinya tiga bulan lalu itu tak menjawab salamnya.

"Hime?" Itachi memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam. namun, Ino tak kunjung terlihat. saat melewati kamarnya, Itachi berhenti sejenak. dari dalam kamarnya, terdengar gemericik air. menandakan ada yang sedang mandi di dalam.

"Hime?" Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan, dan saat yang bersamaan Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di atas lutut membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"I-ita-kun?" Ino menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Indah sekali" Gumam Itachi dengan wajah merona.

"Apa?" Ino mengernyit.

dengan gerakan -sok- cool, Itachi mendekati Ino. Ino yang di dekati seperti itu mulai mundur secara perlahan. namun sayang, tembok di belakang Ino menghalanginya. hingga membuat dirinya menjadi tersudut.

"Kau cantik jika seperti itu" bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Ino. mau tak mau, Ino di buat merona karenanya.

"Aku suka jika kau merona seperti itu. kau membuatku ingin segera mencium mu"

"Ap-hmmph" belum sempat Ino mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, Itachi sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibir Ino. Itachi mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. dengan gerakan perlahan, Itachi mengangkat tubuh Ino ala bridal style. Ino yang berada di gendongan Itachi mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Itachi. Itachi menggendong tubuh Ino menuju ranjang mereka yang hanya berjarak 8 langkah. dengan cara perlahan, Itachi menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya.

"Kau cantik" puji Itachi sambil menatap wajah cantik di bawahnya. tangannya yang bebas mengusap poni panjang Ino yang menutupi sebagian pipi merona-nya.

CUPS... Itachi kembali mencium bibir Ino, tak lupa tangan yang awalnya berada di pipi mulai menurun ke bawah. tepat di bagian perbatasan antara handuk Ino dengan dadanya.

 _'LET'S MARVIN GAYE AND GET IT ON_

 _YOU GOT THE HEALING, THAT I WONT_

 _JUST LIKE THEY SAY IT IN A SONG_

 _UNTIL THE DOWN, LET'S MARVIN GAYE AND GET IT ON'_

saat tangan Itachi hendak membuka handuk Ino, tiba-tiba saja handphone Itachi berdering.

"Argh...Tidak bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku di waktu seperti ini?" erang Itachi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau angkat ponselmu" Ino mengelus pipi Itachi. Itachi yang merasakan lembutnya tangan sang istri sampai memejamkan mata.

"Hmm... baiklah" dengan berat hati, Itachi mengambil jarak dari Ino. kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Itachi dengan suara dinginnya.

"Hn" Itachi sedikit melirik Ino yang sedang memakai pakaian.

"Hn. aku akan pergi sekarang"

TUT... dan Itachi mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hime, aku akan pergi sekarang. kau jaga rumah baik-baik" Itachi mendekati Ino.

"Baiklah" jawab Ino

"Aku pergi"

"Berhati-hati lah"

CUPS... Ino mengecup pipi Itachi sekilas.

"Hn" sejurus kemudian, Itachi berbalik meninggalkan Ino dan menghilang di balik pintu.

DRRTT...DRRTT... ponsel Ino bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. dengan segera, Ino langsung menyambar ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari sakura tersebut.

 _'Pig, kembali lah ke kantor. aku membutuhkanmu'_

"Eh? ada apa ya? apakah ini tentang Akatsuki?"

 _'Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang'_ balas Ino. sejurus kemudian, Ino mengambil jaket hitam-ungu nya dan keluar dari kamar. dengan gerakan cepat, Ino melewati ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya. namun saat sampai di ruang tamu, Ino melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. benda itu berwarna merah, dengan plastik yang membungkusnya. dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Ino mendekati benda itu.

"Waahh... Indah sekali" Ino mengambil buket bunga mawar yang di tinggalkan Itachi, kemudian memeluknya.

"Pasti Ita-kun yang membelikan ini" Ino mencium aroma manis mawar perancis dalam pelukannya.

"Dia pasti sangat mencintaiku" gumam Ino.

"Tapi... apakah dia masih akan tetap mencintaiku, jika dia tau siapa sebenarnya diriku?" Tatapan Ino menerawang.

"Maafkan aku Itachi, aku telah berbohong tentang jati diriku" gumam Ino sambil mengelap setetes air mata nyaris jatuh dari manik aquamarine itu.

"OHYA, SAKURA!" pekik Ino, kemudian Ino langsung keluar rumah dan melajukan porche ungu kebanggaannya.

.

"Apakah Ino sudah mengambil buketnya?" Itachi menggigit ujung jempolnya, tanda gugup.

"Apakah dia suka dengan buketnya?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa.

"Kami-sama, apakah Ino akan tetap menyukai buket bunga yang di belikan oleh seorang mafia?"

"Aarrgghh..." Itachi mengacak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat Ino mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya?" gumam Itachi

"Maafkan aku Hime, aku telah membohongimu" gumam Itachi sambil menunduk.

TIIIINN... dari arah depan, sebuah truck mengklakson dengan sangat keras. Itachi yang awalnya menunduk membulatkan matanya. dengan gerakan cepat, Itachi membanting stir ke arah kiri.

"Fokus Itachi, Fokus" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Itachi menaikan kecepatan mobilnya.

.

"Aku, Uchiha Ino sang model papan atas dan anak dari Yamanka Inoichi akan menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai agen rahasia dari Itachi beserta keluarganya" batin Ino

"Aku, Uchiha Itachi sang pewaris Uchiha Group tidak akan pernah memberi tahu-kan Ino beserta keluarganya tentang pekerjaan sambilan-ku" batin Itachi.

"suatu saat, kalian akan saling membongkar rahasia masing-masing. Buahahahahaha" batin author #PLAAKK

.

T.B.C

Yo, minna-san. kenalin, aku Mille (Sarah) :v ini fic colabs pertamaku dengan Feuille (AutumnSpring) :v

gimana dengan fic abal pertama kami? semoga ga membuat para reader sekalian jadi males baca :'v

btw, ini fic udah berasa romance-nya belum sih? klo crime, Mille tau ini belum berasa :v chap depan mungkin baru ada :v

Maafkan Mille dan Feuille jika fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, harap maklum kami cuma author abal :'v

mungkin, hanya inilah yang dapat kami sampaikan. lebih dan kurangnya, kami mohon maaf. wassalam ^-^

 **RnR SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN**

 **AGAR FIC ini MENJADI LEBIH BAIK (^-^)V**


End file.
